When working in locations remote from conventional water supplies, such as municipal water and/or a potable well, supplying water for drinking and cooling purposes can be a problem. Drinking water is often supplied by placing a quantity of water and ice within a cooler having a spigot near the bottom thereof from which chilled water is dispensed into a cup or other drinking vessel. Water from the cooler may be used for cooling purposes by first dispensing the water into a cup or other container and then pouring the water over the head or neck. Although dousing the head and neck with water can supply cooling, it is inefficient and results in the rapid depletion of the limited quantity of water contained within the cooler. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a dispensing device that also provided a misting or spraying mechanism. A cooling water mist could then be used to lightly coat a persons skin with a layer of water that would, in turn, evaporate and provide more cooling effect per quantity of water used. It would also be a benefit to have a dispensing mechanism that did not require the use of a serving vessel such as a cup. In addition, because it is generally not possible to predict whether the drinking water or the cooling water will be used at a faster rate than the other, it would be a benefit to include a mechanism for transferring water in either direction between the drinking water reservoir and the cooling water reservoir.
In addition, many water dispensing devices are difficult to clean. It would be a further benefit to provide a portable water supply device that was easily cleaned between fillings.